


everything that you do, makes my heart stop

by regrettes



Series: emma serenades alyssa in the most awkward ways [5]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, and i just really like the song, it started as a way to not write a sixth chapter of grease au yet, this is based off of please notice by christian leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettes/pseuds/regrettes
Summary: Emma's grandma forces her to go outside and enjoy the fresh air, and she goes to the lake to play her guitar. It just so happens that Alyssa Greene hears her.





	everything that you do, makes my heart stop

The summertime was supposed to be Emma’s favorite time of the year, but this summer she just found herself lonely. She’d grown used to at least having daily conversations with Alyssa, whenever they passed by each other in the empty hallway, or on the odd chance that Alyssa and her ended up paired up during English. Now that it was summertime, all Emma had was her guitar and her grandma, who she loved, but it wasn’t enough for her anymore. She’d fallen for Alyssa and genuinely didn’t know what to do with herself anymore. The popular girl had wormed her way into Emma’s heart and now it was too late to prevent it from happening any further. The only downside was now Emma didn’t know how to get over the feelings.

 

It had grown to the point where Betsy had even noticed, asking her granddaughter one night during dinner if she was feeling okay. The old woman supported Emma, but she knew that it wasn’t that simple. Her granddaughter was going through what seemed to be a straight crush, although Betsy definitely had her doubts, enough that whenever she heard voices over at the lake, she’d push for Emma to go do things outside. Usually Emma just went and sat in the barn for an hour or so before coming back in, but one day in August she took her guitar with her, heading across the street to the lake. There were definitely quite a few people there, judging from the cars littering the gravel road they lived on.

 

As she sat down on a rock overlooking the lake, Emma couldn’t help but notice Alyssa down by the water, talking animatedly with Shelby, but none of them seemed to notice Emma. The entire student body seemed to be here, at least senior class wise. That made Emma playing guitar a little more nerve-racking, but she was already over here, and it wasn’t like anyone was going to pay attention to her anyway. Looking down at her guitar, she tuned it and began plucking the strings softly. She’d been teaching herself this song for a few weeks, but the plucking parts at the beginning always tripped her up, since she would get so focused on it that she’d miss the part where she was supposed to come in.

 

_and baby when you sleep, do you dream of me?_

_and when you’re awake, do you think of me?_

_I need to know, how do you feel?_

 

As her voice filled the small area she was in, knowing that there was a chance she could be heard by other people, she kept an eye on where Alyssa and her friends were. She secretly wanted them to hear her, because that would mean Alyssa would at least hear some of the feelings that Emma had for her. As she looked through the group, her heart racing as she saw Shelby look up at where she was. Emma might’ve been a little hidden, but from where the group was standing she was definitely visible.

 

_Cause baby when I sleep, I dream of you_

_And when I”m awake, that’s all I do_

_Think about every detail you have_

 

Emma kept singing, acting like she didn’t notice as Shelby pointed up at her to get Kaylee and Alyssa’s attention. Her head was going a mile a minute, hazel eyes meeting Alyssa’s brown ones. The girl had locked eyes as soon as she turned, and it was driving Emma mad. There was no way she could ever have a chance with Alyssa, but a part of her couldn’t just let the idea go. There was a look in Alyssa’s eyes that kept her hope alive, a little flicker in the dark parts of her heart.

 

_Do you notice when I get mad, I clench my jaw?_

_Do you notice when I get sad, I tend to fall?_

_Look at my words as I say to you_

 

_Cause I notice when you get mad_

_You close your eyes_

_And I notice when you are sad_

_You let out sighs_

 

_I need to know are those sighs ever over me?_

 

She sat up a little straighter, keeping her eyes on Alyssa and trying to show her ever so subtly that the song was for her. The next part was so incredibly obvious in regards to the song meaning something to Emma, and it was the part that mattered. The way she shifted the guitar in her lap in order to play louder gave her the extra boost of confidence since it wasn’t visible how much she was shaking.

 

_Do you know how in love with you_

_I am?_

_Do you see how in love with you_

_I am?_

 

Emma had her eyes closed as she sung, heart hammering. She didn’t see that Alyssa and her friends were making their way over to where she was. If she would’ve seen them, she would’ve hightailed it off of the rock and back to her home, but she was left vulnerable in this situation, for once.

 

 

_Everything that you do, it makes my heart stop_

_Oh, it stops_

 

_And baby when you sleep, do you dream of me?_

 

Her eyes opened as she finished, playing the last chord, coming face to face with Alyssa Greene kneeled in front of her. Kaylee and Shelby were on either side of her and Emma went ghostly white as she set her guitar down. “H-Hi...” She choked out, looking up at the two girls before back to Alyssa, locking on her chocolate eyes.

 

Alyssa gave her a soft smile, resting her hand on Emma’s leg, “Hi, Emma. Can- Uhm... I need you to just... Hold still okay?” She seemed nervous, a light pink dusting her cheeks as she looked at the blonde girl. Emma nodded slowly, not sure what she should expect from the trio. Kaylee and Shelby didn’t seem to be looking at her with their normal menacing look, but she couldn’t tell really well from here. Before she knew what had happened however, there was the sensation of lips on her own, both scaring her and bringing her back down to Earth. Her eyes slipped closed as she fell into the feeling, even if it was gone too quick. “Your voice is very pretty, a-and I do notice.” She heard Alyssa say, eyes still closed as she tried to process what was happening. When she did open them, she was greeted by the most dazzling smile, even if she might’ve missed the last sentence or two that Alyssa had asked. “Emma?”

 

“I-Yeah? Sorry I was... uhm... processing...” She mumbled, blushing a bright red as she looked up at her crush. There was no way that she was going to get out of this alive, she was turning into a puddle in front of the girl she was in love with, and her two biggest bullies.

 

“I asked if you would want to get dinner sometime? Just the two of us?” Alyssa repeated, taking Emma’s hand and playing with her fingers. Emma had to be dreaming at this point, there was no way that Alyssa Greene had just asked her on a date. She looked at their hands and then back up to Alyssa’s eyes with the goofiest smile on her lips, “I-Yeah... I’d love to!”

 

The look of relief on Alyssa’s face sent Emma over the moon. “Perfect! Then it’s a date!” Alyssa giggled, leaning forward and pressing another light kiss to Emma’s lips before squeezing her hand and releasing it. Emma sat, stunned into silence as the three skipped off.

 

She had a date, with Alyssa Greene.


End file.
